we could have fallen in love
by delianaa
Summary: danny meets his old best fried after a long time. he tried to forget her but he just couldn't


We could have fallen in love.

She cracked her fingers as she took a little break from writing on her dusty old laptop. She looked around in the pup. It were just the usual costumers. You had good old Bart together with his wife and oldest son. Next to them the young kids relaxing on a Sunday afternoon. 'Mariana would you like another cola?' Zack the young bartender asked smiling sweetly at her. Mariana nodded shortly, her eyes were wide and sworn upon the screen, according to her more than half of her live was on the computer. 'here you go.' Zack replaced the empty glass with a filled cola glass. 'thank you.' She said. She looked up from the screen right in to his big blue eyes. 'no problem, my dear' Zack replied and slowly walked back to other side of the bar to help four young guys, all about the age of Mariana.

Mariana sighted as she saw that she typed a few mistakes, 'almost finished?' her manager asked. 'almost, one more chapter to go.' She replied. 'good good.' He took a seat next to her 'why do you sit in the dump place anyway?' he asked. Mariana didn't know it herself. Somewhere between her birth and where she is now she has good memories here. 'I started writing the first love dream book here, I'm going to finish the last one here. Simple as that.' she replied a bit rude and unsealed. 'okay long toe, its fine.' Her manager laughed. He took the glass of cola and drunk it almost completely, there was just a sip or two left for her. 'I'll call you tomorrow, don't forget you have a press conference honey.' Mariana smiled and nodded him out of the pup. 'glad he's gone?' Zack asked laughing 'you have no idea.' She replied chuckling. Her laugh was a little louder than she would expected it to be, few heads turned at the sound. Including the four guys at the other side of the bar.

'little Mari!' one of those guys yelled as he got off of his chair and walked to her. Mariana was stunned, she turned around and said 'I haven't been called that since middle school.' Before she could finish her sentence two large but strong arms surrounded her. 'danny?' she asked surprised and unbelievable. 'how have you been?' Danny asked with a big smile on his face. a smile that reminded her of the time she had with him, a time she tried to forget. Not that those memories were bad, but that was the point she thought that those memories were just memories. 'I've been alright.' She finally replied. 'and you?' she couldn't believe she was having a casual conversation with the guy that hurt her so much without him even knowing it. 'live has been good to me,' he took her hand making her go along with him. 'I want you to meet some people.' He said. When he stopped Mariana saw four guys she didn't know. 'these are my band mates.' Danny announced. 'that is tom, he is Dougie and this guy we cal harry.' Mariana smiled not really knowing what to say. 'hi I'm Mariana.' she said a bit shy. 'wait are you Mariana Salvator? The writer of the love dream books?' tom asked. Mariana nodded shyly. 'awesome, I can't wait until the last book.' Tom said excited. 'well you'll have to wait one more year.' Mariana replied.

being so overwhelmed that he knew her she didn't realise the way danny was staring at her, at the way her lips moved, at the way she pushed her light brown hair behind her ear, at the way her big green eyes blinked. He didn't realize that he missed her so much until he remembered the countless of bad jokes and laughter they shared together. 'come and sit with us.' Dougie suggested pulling out the chair that was between him and danny. 'okay I'll get my stuff.' She replied. Mariana turned around and took her bag together with her laptop. 'so where did you two meet?' harry asked when she sat down on the chair. 'in middle school.' Danny answered. 'we were best friends.' He continued smiling at her. 'yeah best friends.' Mariana confirmed, after all that was what they were, but both never really knew the truth about the other. Both were madly in love but time, age and placing broke them apart.

Days went by after the day they met again. They texted and called a lot, but somewhere she thought she needed to tell him how she felt. 'could we meet?' she asked trough a text, the buzzing of her cell phone when off and it said 'sure, how about tonight at the park around 8?' unknowingly how to say it or even what to say she left in the car to meet him. 'hiya love.' Danny yelled as he saw her. she had a big smile on her face. 'don't you miss this?' he said. Mariana nodded. 'it's been so long, danny. Of course I've missed my best friend.' Her mind wandered off into a place that was only reachable for danny. It had always felt like they had some sort of connection that was unexplainable but absolutely beautiful to have. They only needed to say a few words to make complete sentences only for them to hear.

'we could have fallen in love you know?' danny asked. A knot formed in her stomach. She knew it was true, they could have but live was in the way. 'I fell in love you.' She relied. She looked down at the floor scared of what he was about to say. 'I've always loved you.' Danny said quiet. His hand reached softly for her face and pulled it up to his lips. Before he kissed her he asked 'I'll kiss you but only if it's alright with you.' Without answering she pushed her lips to his, she finally felt the feeling she had been longing for, for so long. The warm feeling on her lips. Suddenly the world was turned off, only she and danny were there. 'how did we get like that?' Mariana asked. 'I don't know but I don't want it to be like it again. Mariana Salvator I don't want to lose you again, I love you.' Those words were all she wanted to hear, all she wished to hear for so long. That night as she tried to sleep she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. He, danny was the only thing she needed to be happy. They could have fallen in love and they did. Love happened between two best friends who fulfilled each other in every way.


End file.
